


Highschool

by skyperson9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyperson9/pseuds/skyperson9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlolly at high school! ;) AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bye dad!" Molly called out to her father as she rushed out of the house. Cooper poked his head out of the kitchen door watching her race through the porch. He smiled softly in his daughter's direction and went back to make breakfast.

_'_ _Damn. Late again'_  as she pedaled furiously on her bicycle towards her school.

Why did this always happen? Oh! Yeah. She knew why. She had spent the night reading the pathology journal after completing school work and fallen asleep in the wee hours of the day, rendering her deaf to her alarm. And now she was running late. Again.

She was determined to make it time and started pedaling with renewed energy. She checked her watch. Two more minutes. For those watching from the streets of London, she was a spectacle. Mousy brown hair tied with a band being whipped by the air, her cardigan falling of her shoulders and her elfin features focusing straight ahead to avoid being hit by one of those many cars that seemed to block her path at every turn.

Molly studied at St. George's, which was a highly respectable school in London. She had been homeschooled by her father until High school. Her father was a famous physician, practicing in London. Her mother, Elizabeth, had died giving birth to her. Her father loved her immensely and he couldn't bear to be separated from her. So instead of sending her to boarding school like the rich at that time, he taught her at home.

He taught her all he knew and even at a young age Molly's interest leaned towards pathology. His beliefs were cemented when he would find her prodding a dead insect instead of playing with her toys. She was a quick learner and a hard worker. When she turned sixteen Cooper realized he couldn't keep his daughter with him forever without jeopardizing her education. Molly had secured a place in St. George's without the slightest influence from her father's side, to her father's immense pride.

Molly parked her bike in the parking lot, just as the bell rang. She haphazardly locked it and ran towards her algebra class. The hallway was already empty and her shoes echoed on the floor as she hurried towards her class. Thankfully Mrs. Hudson was just organizing her lecture notes so she slipped in. She breathed a huge sigh of relief, adjusted her cardigan and searched for her best friend. Unfortunately the seat next to Mary (said best friend) was already occupied. Mary gave her an apologetic smile. She must have thought Molly wouldn't make it , so hadn't saved her a place. Molly's shoulders slumped. It meant she'd have to sit alone at the back as all other seats were occupied.

_'_ _Serves me right.'_  She thought as she headed towards the seat, eyes glued to the floor.

When Molly joined here she was pretty nervous. Despite being homeschooled she had managed to make friends. Her kind nature albeit her weird humor sense helped her. But she knew high school would be different. Things were made worse by watching Mean Girls. The idea of watching it was suggested by Meena, her friend, when Molly told her about going to school. Molly had been absolutely terrified. The hardships Cady (the lead) underwent made sure that she had nightmares.

But upon joining she had the extreme good luck to sit next to Mary Morstan during biology. They had instantly become fast friends. Mary was short and had short blonde hair quite opposite to Molly's long brown hair. They had been inseparable since then. She also made quite a lot of friends in various classes.

As Molly sat in her seat, a raven haired girl from the front row turned back to give her a smirk and mouthed  _loser_. She then returned to gossip with Kitty sitting next to her, who also shot Molly a dirty look.

Molly rolled her eyes. Right, she also had made some enemies.

Irene Adler.

Irene resembled Regina George from the movie in more than one way. She was extremely pretty, obscenely rich and bitchy to the core. She was the most popular girl in the school. So typically she had all the jocks fighting with each other to be with her. But also typically she was dating the most popular guy in the school: James Moriarty. Molly had no clue what she had done to tick Irene off, but she hated the sight of Molly. It had been almost four months since she joined school and she was yet to figure out why Irene didn't like her. Not that it mattered. She didn't care and had no interest in nurturing friendship with her.

Mrs. Hudson cleared her throat and the class immediately became silent. She was an old lady, probably of sixty years of age.

"Today we will study about solutions of equations" she said in her motherly voice.

Molly enjoyed math. It was her second favorite after Pathology. Mrs. Hudson had explained to them the method of substitution and had given them a problem to work out when there was a knock on the class door.

Molly had been busy solving the question, so she didn't look up. However she did look up when she addressed the class.

"Class, we have the pleasure of having a new student with us today. Why don't you tell us your name?" she asked to the figure standing next to her.

Molly's eyes landed on the new student. He was the most beautiful person she had ever clapped eyes on. He was tall, lean yet muscular. He had sharp cheekbones and a mass of curly black hair that contrasted excellently with his pale skin tone. He was wearing a black T-shirt and deep blue jeans. Molly was mesmerized by him, all thoughts of equations flying out of the window.

"I am Sherlock Holmes." He said in a deep baritone.

_Sherlock...what an unique name._

"Welcome to St. George's, Sherlock. Please take a seat" said Mrs. Hudson and motioned towards the class.

Sherlock's eyes flitted around and met Molly's. Her breath hitched when she saw those eyes. They were blue-green with gold specks. They then took notice of the empty seat next to her and headed towards the back.

Molly flushed as she realized he would sit next to her.

_Oh dear!_


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Hooper loved cats. It was no surprise that she owned one. She was very fond and fascinated by Toby (her cat). The grace with which the felines carried themselves was a sight to behold. The reason why Molly was thinking about cats in her algebra class was because of the new student: Sherlock Holmes. As he made his way to her table she couldn't help but admire the feline grace with which he carried himself.

'You are staring!' screamed a sane part of her brain.

Blushing profusely she ducked her head and stared fixedly at her algebra notes as he took the seat next to her. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye to see that he was settled and had taken out a notebook to solve the problem Mrs. Hudson had given them.

She couldn't help but notice that he had long, elegant fingers which were flying across his notes as he solved the problem.

He turned his head abruptly and caught her staring (again!). This time she just froze unable to tear her gaze. He gave her a once over which made her feel like being scanned. She reverted her gaze back to her notes, her face steaming. She felt his eyes on her for a moment before he went back to the problem.

Taking a deep breath she focused on the task at hand. Boy! This was going to be a long hour.

The rest of the class was pure torture. She had to will herself to not look in his direction. Also she had been mentally preparing herself to introduce herself to him. Molly was not painfully shy. But the mere thought of him looking at her was enough to make her throat go dry.

The shrill ring of the bell broke her train of thoughts.

Students began to pack and trickle out of the room. Trying to calm to nerves Molly hurried to catch up with Sherlock who was now near the doorway. She caught up and was now next to him. He looked up at her. She was just about to say 'hi' when someone pushed her back.

"Hi" Irene said to Sherlock and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Sherlock's eyes flitted back to Molly before resting on Irene. "Hello" he said in his velvet baritone.

Molly watched open mouthed in shock as Irene blatantly used her feminine wiles and fake act on him. Molly gave her a look of pure disgust and went to meet Mary who was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Did you see that?" Molly asked with outrage to her best friend.

"What?"

"Irene." Molly said here voice dripping with anger. She then explained what had happened. Mary uttered a string of curses and put a hand over Molly's shoulders.

"That shit. She already has a boyfriend for god's sake!" Mary said.

They both turned back and saw that there was now no sign of either Irene or Sherlock.

Mary saw her sigh and said "Don't worry. You can talk to him tomorrow again." And then she added with a broad grin "You finally have a crush!"

Molly blushed at that. That was true. Mary would forever whine that for someone who gave awesome relationship advice how come she herself wasn't into one. Molly would just shrug. She never liked anybody enough to accept to go on a date. And now she was extremely interested in Sherlock Holmes.

After bad mouthing Irene and gushing over Sherlock for a few more minutes, Molly bid goodbye to Mary and went to biology.

Mr. Stamford was setting up the projector for that day's class when she entered. As she was early the class was fairly empty. She took up her usual seat in the front and started to read the text material.

She was completely engrossed in the workings of brain that she gave a startled gasp when someone cleared their throat next to her. She looked up to see that it was James Moriarty.

"May I sit here?" he asked in a polite tone.

Molly looked around to see that there were a lot of empty seats. She wondered why he wouldn't want to sit where he usually did.

"Sure!" she said uncertainly. He grinned and sat next to her.

James Moriarty was a short guy with cropped black hair. He was considered the king of the school. Molly never really understood why he was so popular. Sure he looked good but he wasn't your typical tall muscular football team captain who were usually popular. She had seen members of the football team bending to his will. Maybe it was because he always had Sebastian hovering over him like a bodyguard and that he dated Irene.

As if on cue Sebastian came into view. The guy looked like he spent every waking hour in the gym. He had a hulking figure, the constant source of drooling among many girls. He had blond hair and grey eyes. He was about to approach them when James waved him of. Sebastian shrugged and pulled a bloke from his seat to occupy that place. The guy picked himself up and went to sit at the very back.

To say that Molly was creeped out by them was an understatement.

"So… Molly right?" James asked.

He was wearing a blue T-shirt and ripped jeans. Molly couldn't help but be curious about his sudden interest.

"Yes"

He was about to say something else but Mr. Stamford had begun the class. Molly sighed gratefully. Curious or not it was better to keep her distance from James. For the second time in the day she thought 'This is going to be a long hour.'

Molly was more than happy when the bell rang signaling the end of the class. She had felt James gaze on her throughout the class.

"You have a week to turn in your assignments" Mr. Stamford said and dispersed the class. Molly packed her belongings and moved towards the hallway. She saw that Irene was waiting by the door for her boyfriend. Seeing her bought the events of the morning to her mind and she gave Irene a dirty look. She was just about to exit when she heard James say, "Bye! Molly."

Molly was shocked. Why was he suddenly being so nice? But she decided to use the opportunity.

"Bye James" she called out in an overly sweet tone. Irene narrowed her eyes and Molly could feel her glare on her back as she went past her.

Take that! Ha!

Molly had a bright smile plastered on her face as she went to the cafeteria. Greg and Mary were already at their usual table. Molly plonked down next to Mary and grinned.

"Why are you so happy?" Greg asked. "Is it because of new crush?" he asked with a sly smirk. Molly smacked his arm and giggled.

"No! I'm happy because I pissed off Irene." Molly told them about what had transpired.

"Yay! Go Molly!" they cheered.

"Where's John?" she asked as she unpacked her tuna sandwich. John Watson was Mary's boyfriend. "Don't know. But he'll be here." Mary said.

"Oh! There he is. And look he's brought a friend." Greg said and winked at her. Molly turned behind to see that indeed John was bringing someone along with him to their table. It was Sherlock. He looked at her and smiled recognizing her from the algebra class.

God! She was turning into a puddle because of that smile.


End file.
